fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3DS
New Super Mario Bros. 3DS' is a game for the Nintendo 3DS It will be released sometime in 2012. It wil be the 99th NSMB game in the series, and the second handheld game in the series. Story Our story begins with Mario, Luigi, and Peach at a party in the castle. All of a sudden, something strikes the castle and the castle shakes. Then, the Toads (Blue and Yellow) tell them to come outside quickly. They all run outside and see Bowser ordering Kamek. "Keep attacking," he says "I want Princess Peach and I'm taking her! I'd like to see that Mario stop me...". He then looks down and sees them. "Well look who it is," Bowser shouts "I was just talking about you! Kamek! Attack them!". He then charges a beam of energy from his wand and fires it at them. It blows everybody away. Kamek kidnaps Peach, and he and Bowser fly away. Just as they fly away, The Toads jump on to her and try to get her away from them. They fail and are captured too. Mario and Luigi pick themselves up and watch as Peach flies away. Then, they hear a rustling in the bushes and out pops Bowser Jr. He says,"Dang! They got away!". As the bros. looks at him for a fight, he says "What guys! I'm not in on this! I swear!". Mario and Luigi then get a surprised and confused look on their face. "Well, you see, King Boo has possessed my dad and is planning on ruling the Mushroom Kingdom. He's kidnapped Princess Peach so he can achieve this. It's all apart of his plan to get revenge on something.... Anyhow, you gotta believe me! Please don't hurt me! Look, I'll help you on your adventure. What do ya' say?". They agree and he thanks them, telling them they won't be disappointed. All of a sudden, Waluigi comes running across to them. He looks up to the sky and shouts "Hey! Get back here!". He then sees them and tells them what is going on. He says Bowser took Wario and his 'prized' Tennis racket. He decides to join them, and they all take off after Bowser (er....King Boo...). Mario and co. arrive at their first fortress. They go in, and eventually make it to their first boss......YELLOW TOAD?! Though, he does not seem normal. It turns out he is possessed by a Boo. He fights them and they win, hands-down. The Boo escapes and Yellow Toad is back to normal. "Uhhhh....Man do I have a headache!" he exclaims, "Those darn Boos! One of them controlled me and, apparently, made me fight you! I don't seem to remember a thing either. All I remember is that King Boo popped out of Bowser, and commanded a Boo to take me. Now I know what he meant by 'take'! Say, do you know what that's all about anyways?". Bowser Jr. tells him what's happened. He says, "What?! Well that makes perfect sense! Anyhow, sorry I fought you guys. I couldn't help it! Hey, can I join you guys on your adventure?". They gladly agree, and set off to the next castle. Later, the group arrive at their first castle. They enter, and face their next boss.....Blue Toad? Obviously, he too is possessed. Before they fight, Kamek uses his magic to create two big mushrooms that pop up through the ground. These mushrooms also move up and down. Mario and co. win the fight, and Blue Toad becomes unpossessed. He says he's sorry and joins them. They then run off to the next world. Characters MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario Luigi NSMBW.PNG|Luigi WaluigiMP8Official.png|Waluigi Bowser Jr.jpg|Bowser Jr. Blue Toad 2.png|Blue Toad King Boo MMWii.png|King Boo Bowser NSMBW.png|Bowser KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek WarioTime.jpg|Wario Peachy.png|Princess Peach NSMBΩYellowToad.png|Yellow Toad Power-Ups There are 5 new power-ups and some returning power-ups from other Mario games. They are all listed below: *Super Mushroom- The well-known Super Mushroom returns for increasing size and powers up strengths! *Fire Flower- The well-known Fire Flower returns for another blazing! *Ice Flower- The Ice Flower makes a frosty chilly reappearance! *Feather- Light and soft. This power-up returns from Super Mario World! Grabbing this lightweighted item will give you a bright yellow cape! Gain enough speed while running by holding down the Y button and move, and hold B to take off and fly up high! If you hold B while in mid-air, you'll gently float down! *Mini Mushroom- Though tiny, the Mini Mushroom makes a BIG return! *Star- As always, the Star sparkles in this Mario game! *Dry Skull- This new, scary power-up will strike fear into enemies! Press the Y button to throw a bone, and hold while running to spin. *Monty Mole Suit- With this new power-up, Mario and friends can get dirty! Shake the 3DS to dig underground, and use the stylus to navigate underground. *Hammer Bro Suit- This powerup from Super Mario Bros. 3 returns! Push Y to throw hammers! You can throw 2 at a time! You can take out some certain enemies that you couldn't normally defeat with the Fire nor Ice flower! You can get this from a Hammer Bro, or from a ? Block! *Boomerang Flower- This Flower from Super Mario 3D Land ''returns! You can get it from a ? Block, or from a Boomerang bro! Push Y to throw your boomerang and wait till it comes back to you, then you can throw it again! *Swamp Flower- The forest is with Mario and co. with this new power-up! Press Y to release a swamp-goo ball that traps enemies. When you stomp on them, they act like a trampoline (after you bounce off the enemy, they die). *Bomb Mushroom- This new, explosive power-up makes a BOOMING appearance! Press Y to throw a bomb that explodes after a few seconds. This power-up is the second strongest, and can kill almost every enemy! *Hook Tulip- There are some hook blocks that you will see in some areas. That's why this little new item comes in Handy! You'll transform into your own unique Hook Suit when you grab this Tulip and you can push the Y button to shoot a Grappling hook! The longer you hold, The longer the line will be! You can use this to Swing across through hook blocks as well as some other platforms to avoid danger! You can even grab Coins and other powerups as well! If you fire the hook from one link and to another on the other side, You can walk on top and cross it like a tightrope! You can even climb up walls with this! FireFlower.png|Fire Flower Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower NSMBWiiMiniMushroom.png|Mini Mushroom Star.PNG|Star DrySkull.png|Dry Skull Items *Yellow Coins *Red Coins *Blue Coins *Sliver Coins *Yellow Rings *Red Rings *Star Medals (Returns from ''Super Mario 3D Land, that are identical to the Star coins in the previous NSMB titles.) *? Blocks *Winged ? Blocks *Giant ? Blocks *Brick Block *Steel Blocks *Grab Blocks (A block that returns from Super Mario World) *Musical Note Blocks *Rainbow Musical Note Blocks (A Block that returns from Super Mario 3D Land) *Super Guide Blocks (A Block that returns from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *1-UP Mushrooms *2-UP Suns (New Item Introduced) *3-UP Moons (an item that returns from Super Mario World) *Chance Cubes (an Item that returns from Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Drums (returns from Cloudy Court Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Balloons *Warp Pipes *Keys *Doors *Double-Doors *Locked Doors *Ghost House Doors *Secret Doors *Boss Doors *Bowser's Doors *P-Switch *? Switch *Red ! Switch (an item that returns from Super Mario World) *Blue ! Switch (an item that returns from Super Mario World) *Yellow ! Switch (an item that returns from Super Mario World) *Green ! Switch (an item that returns from Super Mario World) *Toad Balloons *Berries *Barrels *Trampolines *Small Vegetables (an item that returns from Super Mario Bros. 2 (USA)) *Large Vegetables (an item that returns from Super Mario Bros. 2 (USA)) *POW Blocks *Giant POW Blocks *Glow Blocks *Roulette Blocks *Propeller Blocks *Hook Blocks (New Item Introduced) *Wooden Crates (New Item Introduced) *Swamp Trampoline Blocks (New Item Introduced) Enemies There are also new and old enemies in NSMB3DS. They are listed below: Ground Enemies: *Goomba *Spiked Goomba *Giant Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Giant Koopa Troopa *Hammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Bomb Bro. *Bones Bro. *Sledge Bro. *Curve Bro. *Blaze Bro. *Boom Bro. *Dry Bro. *Spiny *Spike Top *Buzzy Beetle *Giant Buzzy Beetle *Dry Bones *Giant Dry Bones *Piranha Plant *Venus Fire Trap *Venus Ice Trap *Giant Piranha Plant *Wiggler *Giant Wiggler *Flurry *Giant Flurry *Mr. Blizzard *Giant Mr. Blizzard *Broozer *Giant Broozer *Splunkin *Giant Splunkin *Bob-omb *Giant Bob-omb *Chain Chomp *Giant Chain Chomp Air Enemies: *Paragoomba *Giant Paragoomba *Paratroopa *Giant Paratroopa *Lakitu *Parabuzzy *Giant Parabuzzy *Para-Beetle *Parabones *Giant Parabones *Boo *Giant Boo *Boomper *Giant Boomper *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *King Bill *UFOol *Giant UFOol Water Enemies: *Scoomba *Giant Scoomba *Cheep-Cheep *Giant Cheep-Cheep *Cheep-Deep *Dry-Deep *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Cheep-Cheep School *Cheep-Chomp *Porcupuffer *Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Giant Blooper Nanny *Bone Blooper *Giant Blooper *Jelectro *Giant Jelectro *O'Dile *Giant O'Dile *Dry O'Dile Worlds There 10 new worlds and 1 secret world in NSMB3DS. They are listed below: The Normal Worlds: 1. Mushroom Hills-like World 1 from NSMBW (or NSMBWii), but with a different layout. 2. Scarab Sands-like World 2 from NSMBW, but with a different layout and a haunted pyramid level. 3. Brisky Beach-like World 4 from NSMBW, but with a slightly different layout. 4. Slippery Slope-like World 3 from NSMBW, but with a more slopey layout. 5. Kongo Jungle-like World 5 from NSMBW, but with a different layout. 6. Mushroom Mountain-like World 6 from NSMBW, but with a slightly different layout. 7. Cloud City-like World 7 from NSMBW, but with a different layout. 8.Pipe Paradise-a world with bunches of pipes everywhere! 9. Lava Lake-like World 8 from NSMBW, but with a slightly different layout. 10. Boo Woods-the world of the Boos and their leader! The Secret World: The secret world is called Giant Galleria. You can unlock this by collecting all of the Star Coins. This world is complication of all the worlds in the game. The only thing is....the enemies are GIANT! Each world has its own level and there are two bosses to fight, like in all the other worlds. If you complete this world, you get a prize. You will have Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong become playable characters. Although, if complete this world with all its Star Coins collected, you get another prize. You get Bowser as a playable character. Bosses There are a total of 23 bosses spread out through each of the worlds. They are listed below: Mushroom Hills: *'Fortress Boss-'(possessed) Yellow Toad *'Castle Boss-'(possessed) Blue Toad Scarab Sands: *'Fortress Boss'-King Chomp *'Castle Boss'-Big King Chomp Brisky Beach: *'Fortress Boss-'''Booper *'Castle Boss-'Porcu-Boofer Slippery Slope: *'Fortress Boss-'Booligan *'Castle Boss-'Bashful Booligan Kongo Jungle: *'Fortress Boss-'(possessed) Diddy Kong *'Castle Boss-'(possessed) Donkey Kong Mushroom Mountain: *'Fortress Boss-'Dry Bones Spirit *'Castle Boss-'Super Dry Bones Spirit Cloud City: *'Fortress Boss-'Foo Boo *'Castle Boss-'Lakiboo Pipe Paradise: *'Fortress Boss-'Ghost Pirahna *'Castle Boss-'Giant Ghost Pirahna Lava Lake: *'Fortress Boss-'Kamek *'Castle Boss-'(possessed) Wario Boo Woods: *'Fortress 1 Boss-'Boolossolus *'Fortress 2 Boss-'Boomongous *'Castle Boss-'Bowser (King Boo) Giant Galleria: *'Fortress Boss-'Possessed Posie *'Castle Boss-'King Boo Modes Menu Modes: *'Story Mode'''-Can Mario and co. save the Mushroom Kingdom? Play through tons of levels with up to 4 players! *'WFC Mode'-Play through the Mushroom Kingdom with people across the globe! Playable up to 7 people! * ﻿'Party Mode-'''Play mini-games by yourself or with a friend! See if you can beat the high score! Playable up to 4 people! *'Battle Mode-'Duke it out against a computer or a friend! Who ever is the first to get all the Star Coins or to cross the finish line wins! Up to 4 people can play! *'Options Mode- Fix the settings to however you like it! Options Mode: There is a secret mode you get when you beat Giant Galleria with all the Star Coins. It's called first-person mode. It allows you to play through any level with a first person view. So, basically, you get to play through the level through Mario's (or any other characters') eyes. If you get confused or need the help, there will be a small side-scrolling map to show you what might be above, below, etc. Here's a video to show you what it kinda looks like: '''﻿ *To note, there will be no special achievements like in the video. Artwork Mario riding Yoshi.png|'Mario riding his good ol' buddy, Yoshi' Fire bowser jr..png|'''''Bowser Jr. with a Fire Flower Ice bowser jr..png|''Bowser Jr. with an Ice Flower'' Rainbow bowser jr...gif|''Bowser Jr. with a Star'' Dry Bowser jr.....png|''Bowser Jr. with a Dry Skull (also referred to as Dry Bowser Jr.)'' Dark Bowser.png|''Bowser with an Ice Flower'' DRYBONESBOWSER.PNG|''Bowser with a Dry Skull (also referred to as Dry Bowser)'' Fire Wario.png|''Wario with a Fire Flower'' Unbenannt66.png|''Wario with an Ice Flower'' Trivia *For the second time in an NSMB game the lava world is not the final world, and it does not have three bosses. * NSMB3DS is the first in the series to not only be in 3D, but to also use WFC connections. *It is also the first to have 10 playable characters all together, and have a first-person mode. *This is Waluigi's first real adventure game. *Every world's first letters (i.e. Brisky Beach) are the same, except for the first, middle, and last world. *There may be a Paper Mario reference in this game. In World 2, the boss is a Chomp. This could be a reference to the Dry Dry Ruins, and how Chomps were apart of the boss fight (in a way, making them a boss). This, however, seems unlikely. *There is a possible Luigi's Castle reference, being the final boss is in a castle. This could also explain were the castle disappeared to at the end of the game (see Luigi's Castle for more). Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:2012 Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games